villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fujin (Final Fantasy)
Fujin (Fuu in Kingdom Hearts II) isa minor antagonist in the video game, Final Fantasy VIII. She is a member of the Disciplinary Committe, along with Seifer and Raijin. Fujin's most distinguishable trait is her manner of speech, speaking in one-word sentences, usually shown in all-capitals in the text boxes (e.g. "RAGE!" or "LIAR!"), though later she is seen to speak more prominently, even saying an entire speech at one point. In the original Japanese release, she spoke completely in kanji characters. Fujin is seventeen years old during Final Fantasy VIII. History ''Final Fantasy VIII'' Not much is known of Fujin's past. She was enrolled at Balamb Garden at some point and she, Raijin, and Seifer Almasy met and formed the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee. Rarely seen apart, the three bully their fellow students through punishment and detention. Their friendship is such that, when Seifer breaks out of the disciplinary room and goes rogue, Fujin and Raijin embark to find him despite the Garden already sending Quistis to do just that. Headmaster Cid gives Fujin and Raijin instructions to deliver new orders for Squall's party to Galbadia Garden's Master Martine. At Galbadia Garden, they do as they were asked and run across Squall, who informs the two Seifer has been executed for actions against Vinzer Deling, the president of Galbadia, but the two do nor believe Seifer would go down so easily. When Squall's party returns to Balamb Garden under the threat from missiles they run into Fujin and Raijin who promise to assist Squall in evacuating the students, and are never seen again in the Garden after this event. It is unknown when exactly Fujin and Raijin reunite with Seifer, but as he has become Sorceress Edea's "Knight", Fujin and Raijin become generals of the Galbadian army to support him. Assisting in the search for Ellone the two encounter Squall again in Balamb during a Galbadian-induced lock-down, whereupon Squall defeats them, but lets them leave peacefully after Fujin and Raijin explain their reasons for continuing to follow Seifer: because Seifer has no other friends, and everyone at Galbadia is only taking orders from him because they fear the sorceress he serves, not because they are truly loyal. Fujin pleas with Seifer to stop. During the Battle of the Gardens Fujin and Raijin run into Squall's party in the Galbadia Garden, but decide not to fight. Sorceress Edea Kramer is defeated and revealed to controlled by Sorceress Ultimecia herself, and Fujin and Raijin assist Seifer as he embarks on resurrecting the vessel known as the Lunatic Pandora. The two begin to admit Seifer is no longer the friend they once knew and, when Squall arrives in Lunatic Pandora to rescue Ellone, they allow him to confront Seifer. Fujin makes an emotional plea for Seifer to stop what he is doing but Seifer claims it is too late to go back, and wishes them a good life, before he fights Squall one last time. After Squall and his party go into the future to defeat Ultimecia, Fujin and Raijin go fishing together with Seifer, who has returned to being the friend they remember him being. After Raijin shows off a fish he has caught, Fujin kicks him off the pier into the sea, much to Seifer's amusement. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Fujin also makes an appearance in the video game Kingdom Hearts II. In the game, she's referred to as Fuu and is never seen without Rai (Raijin from Final Fantasy VIII) by her side. But unlike her role in Final Fantasy VIII, Fuu acts more like a jerk and a bully towards Roxas and his friends. Not to mention, Fuu appears to be much younger. In Kingdom Hearts III, Fujin is said to have joined Seifer on his warrior's journey. She is voiced by Jillian Bowen in English and by Rio Natsuki in Japanese. Appearance Fujin wears an all-blue uniform with a metal pauldron over her left shoulder (mirroring the one worn by Raijin). She keeps her silver hair in a short, though unkempt, cut; and her left eye is covered by an eyepatch. Personality Stoic and disciplined, though the shortest in stature among the Disciplinary Committee, Fujin is the most stringent to the rules than her two partners, who either forget them (Raijin) or outright disobey and/or rebel against them (Seifer). When acting under the authority of the committee, it is usually Fujin who cites the rules being broken, allowing her comrades to then pursue the students violating them. Preferring efficiency, Fujin dislikes "small talk" and will cut her sentences down to the bare minimum needed to get a point across resulting in various one-word statements or exclamations. Fujin is extremely devoted and dependable to her two friends and will gladly go out of her way to help and/or support either one of them, even if, at times, their respective behaviors cause her frustration. Abilities Fujin utilizes a chakram-type weapon and uses wind para-magic. The Guardian Force Pandemona can be drawn from her in battle. She absorbs wind. Gallery Fujin (Final Fantasy VIII).jpg|Fujin in Final Fantasy VIII. Fuu (Kingdom Hearts II).jpg|Fujin in Kingdom Hearts II. Trivia *Fujin is the name of the Japanese wind god; but the correct spelling is Fuujin (Fūjin). This explains her use of wind-based attacks, and why any wind-based attacks or magic will heal her. The player can also draw the game's wind-type Guardian Force, Pandemona. *In Chinese Buddhism, a legend states that Fuujin and Raijin were both originally evil demons who opposed Buddha. They were captured in battle with Buddha's army of heaven, and have worked as gods since then. *Fujin, along with Raijin, was initially designed to appear in Final Fantasy VII, but the inclusion of the Turks saw their presence unnecessary and they were shelved until Final Fantasy VIII. Navigation Category:Female Category:Sophisticated Category:Anti-Villain Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Redeemed Category:Magic Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Comic Relief Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Crossover Villains